Una misma pasión y un mismo sentimiento
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: Una pasión los une , y ese es el RAP, pero¿Y el sentimiento?, Naruto piensa que desde aquel día había perdido para siempre a su Hinata, pero al descubrir su Secreto siente que tal vez no todo esté este perdido..-Tal vez después de todo no has cambiado, tal vez realmente pueda recuperarte mi Hime-..Capítulo uno!
1. Prólogo

**Hola , bueno pues como prometí, aquí el prólogo de esta historia que me va a apasionar bastante, por ser el tema. **

**Esperaré con ansias la opinión acerca de este fic, puesto que para mí este será el más importante de todos.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Prólogo.**

**-Naruto pov-**

Bueno , primero que nada ,¿Presentarme,no?.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, pero soy más conocido como el vándalo de mi clase, ¿Por qué? :Una estúpida razón claro. Me gusta el Rap , no mejor dicho , amo el Rap, es extraño que por esa maldita razón me consideren un… como diría Shikamaru, un problemático, pero para la sociedad, a los ojos de todos personas como yo, somos considerados casi escoria.

Que simplemente andamos metidos en nuestro propio mundo , en nuestros auriculares, en nuestra burbuja, en nuestras rimas, bla, bla, bla …

Ya saben tonterías, no me importa lo que digan los demás, no saben lo que siento ni nada de mi vida , me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme un poco, no me juzgan por lo que llevo dentro , si no por lo que ven.

Típico, pero lo que en verdad no soporto es que sea Hinata Hyuga me ande criticando a cada segundo, podría soportarlo de cualquiera menos de ella, se siente tan mal que la persona a la que amaste por mucho tiempo te trate de la misma manera que los demás

Antes era la chica más dulce del mundo, sin darme cuenta, caí perdidamente enamorado de ella, de su ternura , de su timidez, todo de ella me encantaba, sus hebras azuladas, sus ojos de luna , su piel de porcelana ….Ok! mejor dejo de pensar en ella,

Fui el chico más feliz del mundo a su lado pero todo cambió aquel día , odio ese día… Ese día que la perdí para siempre …O tal vez no …

-**Hinata Pov-**

Bueno, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, no sé si pueda decirles mucho sobre mí porque no recuerdo nada, tuve amnesia y pues no recuerdo nada, sólo les diré dos cosas de las cuales estoy más que segura.

Me gusta es Rap, no , mejor dicho , amo el Rap, este género me hace sentir única , libre , sin ataduras, puedo rimar lo que siento sin tener miedo.

La segunda es… bueno en realidad no estoy tan segura de esto, pero me gusta un chico, no en realidad… mejor lo dejamos ahí, ya me topé varias veces con él, de hecho la molesto bastante.

Como lo dije antes, amo el Rap , pero tengo una reputación que mantener, así que ese amor lo tengo que ocultar , pero no sé cuánto tiempo más lo aguante, tengo miedo que la gente me considere una vándala al igual que al chico al cual desearía parecerme un poco, el que critico todo el tiempo, el que al parecer me gusta, desearía que no me importara nada de lo que digan los demás al igual que a Naruto Uzumaki.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ya va! Que tal quedó?**

**Ok cortito de nuevo , bueno esto es más o menos para explicar cómo comienza todo y no dejarlos muy confundidos.**

**NaruHina4evah**:Es del capítulo 364 de Naruto Shippuden , Nejiiiiiii! Por queee ¿?

**Me ayudarían mucho a seguir si me dejan un review XD**

**Trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Gracias por leer este fic. **

**Y ya saben, acepto críticas:malas y buenas , pero no crueles.**

**Nos leemos en el capítulo uno.**


	2. Destino

**Bonjour mis hermosos y sexis lectores(OMG XD), aquí trayendo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, ando en la semana del cubo de hielo así que espero que disfruten la historia y estaré ansiosa esperando sus reviews XD _V **

**Capítulo 1: Destino**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, claro, no era tan hermoso como muchos otros, pues llovía a cántaros.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamaba un rubio frente a la preparatoria cuyos portones se encontraban cerrados y al parecer no había señales de vida dentro.

-¡Maldito Kiba!, juro que esta si me la pagas. ¡De veras!- Decía.

Días antes el profesor Kakashi Hatake había informado que ese día no habría clases, pero esa misma mañana Kiba lo había llamado.

´´!_Tonto! ¿que no atiendes en clase?, si no te apresuras te perderás en examen!´´ _Le había dicho por lo que se levantó de la cama de golpe y comenzó a prepararse lo más rápido que pudo , se apresuró tanto, pues ´´según Kiba´´ ya iba tarde y se perdería un examen importantísimo, que había dejado PASAR EL DESAYUNO, él , amante del ramen , pues era eso de lo que prácticamente vivía, y de lo que, según sus amigos, algún día moriría. También olvidó el paraguas no lo encontraba ´´_La lluvia no es tan fuerte y ya se me hace más tarde_´´…**Grave error!**

Cuando por fin se encontraba frente a la preparatoria, dispuesto a entrar, se encontró con que los portones estaban cerrados y ahí cayó en cuenta de todo: era una ´´pequeña´´ broma.

-Pequeña o no esta vez lo mato, de veras.- Decía con un aura negra alrededor dando la espalda al instituto para dirigirse nuevamente a su departamento. '_Maldito Kiba´´_

-¡Achuuu!, ¿Qué le pasa a este clima?- Decía por tercera vez un castaño que sostenía el control de un play station .

-Creo que estas resfriado, que problemático-Contestaba un chico que a leguas se notaba que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir.

-Bueno de seguro no se ha alimentado bien estos días Shikamaru, no Kiba?-Hablaba cierto gordito el cual no reaccionaba bien si alguien le decía ´´esa´´ palabra, pues según él sólo tenía los huesos grandes.

-Hmp, tú solo piensas en comida-Decía un azabache el cual también se encontraba sosteniendo otro control igual al del castaño, al parecer se encontraban en un duelo.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, sólo decía, la comida es lo más importante sin ello no viviríamos pero si comemos poco nos enfermamos-

-No digo que no haya que comer , pero si comemos como tú o Naruto todos seríamos unos gor…-Y no pudo terminar la palabra ya que Shikamaru y Kiba taparon la boca de su amigo, eran muy jóvenes para morir y no querían morir en ese lugar y de esa manera.(XDD)

-Jeje, lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que… todos seríamos.. unos hombres …muy sanos,.. sí, eso!-Reía nerviosamente Kiba.

-Sí, tu sólo sigue con tus patatas Chouji, que enseguida te tocará jugar contra Lee-Le seguía la corriente Shikamaru, a lo que al parecer el ´´gordito´´ se había calmado pues ya había empezado a poner cara de asesino mientras Sasuke hablaba.

-Sí, debo recargar energías para ganar!-Hablaba muy animado mientras a los demás le corría una gotita por la cabeza.

-Yo seguiré con las lagartijas para encender la llama de la juventud y vencer en este juego! -Exclamaba un chico de cejas pobladas y una rara manera de vestir a lo que seguía con sus ejercicios-234,235,236…-

-Sólo es un videojuego, no se por que exagera-Decía Sasuke.

-Parece que se estuviera preparando para un torneo de boxeo- Acotaba Kiba

-Siempre con eso de la llama de la juventud, es casi peor que Gai sensei, problemático-

-Bien, creo que sería mejor si seguimos, Sasuke- Animaba el de la mirada perruna.

-No sé porque juegas si eres peor que Naruto perdiendo-Decía fastidiosamente el moreno.

-¿Hee?, de que hablas presumido, yo juego mejor que Naruto!-Respondía cabreado, no le gustaba para nada que lo compararan con Naruto, su ´´rival´´ como lo consideraba él desde el día en el que había perdido un videojuego en el cual él era un experto y Naruto apenas y lo conocía.

La discusión seguía y el afán de Sasuke con molestar a Kiba comparándolo con Naruto, también, pero atrás de ellos, había un castaño de gafas oscuras, que disfrutaba esa compañía silenciosamente , claro hubiese disfrutado más si es que algunos de ellos, notara que él estaba ahí.

´´_Y como siempre, nadie me hace caso, debe ser cosa de familia´´ _Pensaba con la cabeza gacha.

Ya llegada la noche, siete chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta de un departamento , específicamente el de Naruto, era raro que no haya dado señales de vida en todo el día ya que habían quedado que para esa noche saldrían todos juntos (N.A: Una noche de chicos, oh yeah!.XDD), habían golpeado tres veces hasta que el padrino pervertido del rubio abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches chicos-Saludaba el anciano de melena gris.

-Buenas noches Jiraya-sama, se encuentra Naruto?-Peguntaba un muchacho de mirada fría y cabellos rojos el cual por poco y también cae en la broma de Kiba, ´´_No fastidies cara de perro´´ _le había dicho, pues sólo un tonto creería eso del examen, ya que apenas y habían comenzado con las clases.

-Si claro muchachos pasen-Hablaba el pervertido-Se encuentra arriba en su cuarto esperen y lo llamo-Decía ya con todos adentro.

Ellos se dispusieron en tomar asiento pensando que este subiría hasta él para darle aviso pero, en vez de eso, un grito ensordecedor envolvió el lugar.

-Oye, Narutooooo!-Gritaba desde la sala a lo que algunos debieron taparse los oídos debido al escandaloso grito del padrino del rubio-Tus amigos han venido por ti!,mueve tu maldito esqueleto hasta este lugar! Narutooooo!-Seguía gritando escandalosamente.

-Ya cállate viejo pervertido, ya te oí-Contestaba el ojiazul bajando las escaleras también tapándose los oídos, por el escandaloso grito de su padrino.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras este recibió un golpe en la nuca.

-¿Hee?!- Le había dolido tanto que había terminado lamentándose de dolor en el piso- que demonios fue eso, viejo pervertido!- Decía adolorido con cascaditas por los ojos(TɅT)-

-Mas respeto muchacho, y ya te dije que no me llamaras de esa manera, yo no te eduqué con esas palabras!- Seguía con su grito ensordecedor, dicho esto a todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Lo está diciendo enserio-Hablaba Sasuke-Yo creo que si Naruto hubiera seguido sus consejos sobre cómo espiar en los baños públicos sería peor que usted- Dicho esto, Jiraya volvió a repetir lo mismo que con Naruto pero el golpe fue contra el azabache.

-¡Maldición, eso realmente duele!- Decía el moreno quien también ya se encontraba lamentándose junto con el ojiazul.

-Lo que se gana uno por decir la verdad-Acotaba Kiba, al terminar la frase al padrino del rubio se le había formado una venita en la frente.

-¡Que has dicho, mocoso!-Gritaba furiosamente con un puño cerca de él.

-Na…nada señor- Reía nerviosamente-Sólo que ya se nos hace tarde, y la fiesta ya casi comenzará-

-¿ Fiesta?-Preguntaba curioso el peliblanco reemplazando su sádica furia con una expresión de..ansiedad pervertida?-Naruto no me ha dicho nada al respecto-Finalizaba.

-Quedamos en que Kiba se lo diría esta mañana, como no habrá clases por casi tres días-Explicaba el chico de orbes aguamarina-Pero como vemos se le olvidó-

Pues este sólo vestía una camiseta blanca con un símbolo de remolino negro justo en el medio y pantalones naranjas, y para finalizar estaba descalzo, nadie, por más tonto que fuera iría a una fiesta en esas fachas, aunque sus amigos a veces pensaban que tratándose de Naruto Uzumaki , toda idiotez en la vida por parte de este sería posible.

-Es cierto además esta mañana tuvimos un torneo de play, y Kiba había dicho que no tenías ganas de jugar-Acotaba Lee.

-Hmp, pues eso es extraño de ti …Naruto?-

Todos miraron extrañados a este, pues un aura demoniaca estaba rodeándolo.

-Kibaa!-Exclamaba este con voz de ultratumba-No te perdonaré lo de esta mañana pendejo, te matareeee, de veras!-Gritaba mientras apuntaba su dedo acusador hacia él, ya dispuesto a saltarle encima uno de sus mejores amigos lo atajó de los brazos.

-Suéltame Gaara!, Esta vez si te pasaste, mira que enviarme a la preparatoria y no avisarme un torneo de play! Te matare!- Decía visiblemente alterado, todos simplemente miraban la escena con absoluta naturalidad, no les extrañaba en lo más mínimo, es mas..

-Te apuesto 20 yenes a que Gaara lo suelta-Susurraba Chouji a Shikamaru.

-Eres malo con las apuestas, siempre pierdes, no lo soltará, es problemático pero acepto-Sonrió para sí mismo mientras seguían escuchando los gritos del rubio para que el sexi pelirrojo de ojos verde agua lo soltara

-Si tú lo dices-Sonreía malvadamente Gaara mientras soltaba a Naruto como si se tratase de un perro, de verdad le había molestado lo de la broma de Kiba, ni pensar que él estuvo a punto de caer, se había puesto en el lugar de su amigo y por supuesto él también reaccionaría de esa manera, por más infantil que fuera, aunque no tan escandalosamente cómo este.

-Maldita sea Gaara!, Porque lo hiciste?-Decía mientras este corría aterrorizado por cada rincón de ese apartamento.

Por otro lado Shikamaru había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿Acaso?, no, no podía ser, ¿Había perdido una apuesta?, y para empeorar todo, ¿Con Chouji?

-¿Tienes 20 yenes? –Le decía este con burla.

-Tsk, Problemático-Se quejaba mientras prácticamente le lanzaba el dinero producto de la apuesta.

Ocho chicos se encontraban frente a una conocida discoteca, que portaba un gran cartel de colores que se encendían y apagaban insistentemente mostrando el nombre de este:

´´_Taka´s Disco Club''_

-No sé cómo accedí a esto-Decía por cuarta vez el rubio de profundos ojos azules-Pero lo que más me sorprende es que tú hayas accedido, Sasuke-

-Hmp, seré frío pero no amargado-Contestaba fastidiosamente al azabache.

-Esto no es diversión, es más bien una manera de dormirte el cerebro con alcohol-Sonrió a medias, con algo de melancolía-Aunque, ya recordé porque accedí-

´´_Aquí es donde la encontré por primera vez o mejor dicho la primera vez que me enteré que existía´´_

Nunca le había gustado ese tipo de lugares, pues ahí sólo iba gente que ´´ahogaba´´ sus penas en las bebidas, usaban el camino más cobarde para enfrentar sus problemas, otras para conseguir una buena noche y no era precisamente para simplemente dialogar o conocerse un poco, gente que simplemente no veían lo que verdaderamente importaba en la vida, personas a las cuales no les importaba un comino su propio futuro, pero entonces.

¿Qué hacía ahí, siendo que odiaba ese lugar? .Simple: En ese lugar había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, que irónico, había sido tan feliz en el lugar que mas odiaba pero para él no importaba el lugar si no las personas con las que estabas o en su caso, la chica con la que había estado.

´´_Hinata, tanta falta me haces´´_

Frente a la misma discoteca, se encontraban tres chicas una de estas tenía los ojos marrones, el pelo castaño pero recogido por dos chonguitos, un vestido de color mostaza que contrastaba casi perfectamente con el color medio bronceado de su piel se encontraba usando tacones medio altos y con un bolso del mismo color que el de su vestido.

La siguiente es una rubia la cual era dueña de unas hermosas melenas rubias las cuales las recogía mediante cuatro coletas, poseía unos ojos de color verde y un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color violeta el cual no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

La última, pero no menos importante, llevaba el pelo suelto su color era muy raro diría ella: negro pero con toques azulados y hasta algunas veces podría jurarlo, violeta. Si su color de pelo parecía extraño sus ojos no quedaban atrás, nunca sabría de que colores eran, tal vez violetas, grises , blancos o tal vez los tres? Portaba un vestido medio largo el cual le llegaba justo hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas de color lavanda.

-No sé por qué insisten en venir aquí- Decía fastidiosamente la última muchacha.

-Oh vamos Hina, será divertido, de seguro encontraremos muchos guapos aquí-Hablaba la castaña en tono my animado.

-Si claro, TenTen-Respondía con el mismo tono que había usado desde el principio.

-Ya entremos que la noche es joven- Decía la rubia mientras agarraba de la muñeca a las dos muchachas haciendo que estas ingresaran dentro de ese lugar.

´´_No sé porque pero creo que esta noche sucederá algo inusual´´ _

Y no se equivocaba esa noche, tal vez encontraría a alguien que no veía hace mucho aunque ella no lo recordara, esa noche tal vez el destino de ambos volverían a cruzarse.

_**Kyaaaaaaa!Ok**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado y enserio agradecería un review en donde me hagan saber su opinión.**_

**darcy arias: MMM pues en realidad nada mas lo voy a hacer así leyendo, me encantaría hacerlo en youtube pero apenas y dispongo de tiempo para escribir, si no ya hubiera hecho un doujinshi, aun****q****ue soy pésima dibjando T-T. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un revie****w**** XD**

**También agradezco a :**

**Ragde09**

_**Sasaki Natsuko**_

_**Por sus reviews.**_

_**De nuevo gracias XD por poner entre sus favoritos mi historia y seguirla ,los amooo .**_

_**Deseo crecer como escritora así que, ya saben, acepto críticas , buenas, malas pero no crueles.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Pd: Mil perdones si tengo errores ortográficos, estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorarlos.**_


	3. ¿Me conoces ?

**Konichiwa!**

**Al fin! Lo he terminado, en 24 horas XDD**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Eduardo Ibarra que fue el único en darme su opinión, XDD**

**Ey tú si lees esto, gracias por tú apoyo jajaja**

**Disfruten de la historia..**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Me conoces?**

Estaba sentado en la barra, viendo como los demás ´´disfrutaban´´ de la vida, ¿A eso llamaban vida?, beber hasta perder la conciencia, bailar descaradamente, tener sexo sólo por una noche con un total desconocido, realmente no encajaba en ese lugar, nunca llegaría a entender a esas personas.

Que le veían de malo a pasar un día entero con la persona que amas, salir a comer ramen con los amigos por una noche en vez de alcohol, leer libros para pasar el rato, aunque a él no le agradaba mucho eso, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando.

-Oye guapo quieres bailar- Llamaba coquetamente una muchacha, la cual traía puesto una falda tableada de cuadros cafés y negros, un top negro que resaltaba con la tonalidad de la piel la cual era blanca, unos zapatos de tacones las cuales hicieron que el rubio se preguntara como era capaz de seguir de pie con semejante altura.

-Lo siento pero odio esa música – Le respondió cortante.

-Hay pero que humor, si no quieres bailar podemos ir un rato a otro lugar, el que tú quieras- insistías la chica de cabellos rubios.

-He dicho que no- Volvía a responder fríamente.

-¿Eres gay?-Preguntaba la muchacha a lo que el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido- por que sí es así …-

-NO SOY GAY!-Gritó alborotadamente, por lo que todos voltearon a mirar de dónde provenía semejante ruidazo.

-No era para tanto, si no eras gay sólo tenía que decirlo bajito- Susurraba avergonzada con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

´´_Se parece un poco a Hinata_´´ pensaba mirando sus ojos , pues estos eran casi igual a los de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó tranquilamente al ver que los demás regresaba a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Shion- decía en tono seductor cosa que el rubio ignoró olímpicamente.

-Bien, SHION, te daré un consejo-Dicho esto la chica enarcó una ceja, _¿pero que demonios le pasa a este chico?-_Eres bonita, deberías buscarte una mejor vida.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono un tanto molesta, ¿Qué clase de vida pensaba que llevaba?.

-A que debiste pensar mejor antes de tomar este camino- Insistía el rubio tratando estúpidamente de dar un consejo para esa ´´chica del camino perdido´´.

-¿Tienes un problema con ´´mi camino´´?- Decía sarcásticamente.

-Digo no quiero ofenderte pero debe haber otra solución a tú problema-Seguía a lo que la rubia ya había comenzado a cabrearse-No puedes estar vendiendo tú cuerpo- Finalizo a lo que ella quedo con la mandíbula por los suelos, ¿le había dicho prostituta?.

-Debes de tener muchos problemas, lo sé, conozco a una persona que tal vez pueda darte un empleo mejor…-Ella simplemente con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se contuvo con una venita en la mano, para no ir y partirle la cara con la cachetada de su vida.

´´_Si sigue con su discurso de buen samaritano juro que lo golpearé, y yo que lo encontraba guapo e interesante, no es más que un idiota´´_

_-_Tal vez te sea un poco molesto puesto que es algo pervertido pero es buena gente, pervertido pero buena gente…-

-CALLATE!-Exploto al fin la ojiplateada-No te atrevas a seguir idiota!- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí dando zancadas.

´´_No lo golpeo porque está guapo´´ ._Decía para sus adentros, ella sólo quería pasar el rato y se encuentra con un retrasado que encima de todo le decía prostituta, a ella, su ropa no decía eso, se esmeró tanto en venir bonita ese día y ese desgraciado sólo le hacía perder el tiempo(N.A: Sí como no -_-).

-Pero que le pasa, sólo quería ayudarla-Murmuraba entre dientes el ojiazul-Malagradecida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontraba sentada en la barra, tomando su jugo, no bebía, odiaba el sabor del alcohol, era tan asqueroso, no entendía como los demás disfrutaban de ese sabor. A sólo metros de ahí escuchó griteríos de dos rubios, de seguro sería una pelea de pareja, pero al escuchar lo último descartó esa idea.

Pobre, la chica se le insinuaba a más no poder y el muy tonto le daba consejos e incluso le ofreció su ayuda para dejar ´´su mala vida´´, ese lugar era exclusivo, no había prostitutas ahí, sólo niños ricos queriendo ´´divertirse´´.

-Oye Hina, ándale sólo un poquito, no te hará nada-Insistía por décima vez su amiga-Creí que vendrías a divertirte-Seguía con su afán de querer hacer que ella bebiera, ella sólo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Ya te dije que no-Hablaba cortante-Además como veo tú y TenTen no estarán en condiciones ni de pararse si siguen bebiendo de esa manera, alguien debe hacer que lleguemos con vida-

-Hay sí, la muy responsable-Criticaba con sarcasmo.

-Ya déjala Temari, mejor ven tú aquí a bailar con estos papasotes wouuu!- Gritaba la castaña rodeada por cuatro hombres los cuales la acariciaban descaradamente al ritmo de la música, pero esta tampoco quedaba atrás.

-Ya sé porque mis padres me dijeron: O Hinata o Gaara-Hablaba con voz marcial- Hubiese venido con Gaara y esos amigos tan sensuales que tienen- Decía pervertidamente.

-Que más da, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además cuando me dijiste el nombre del lugar me interesó por algo, pero ahora veo que no es gran cosa- Reflexionaba la pelinegra.

´´_No sé porque pero hay algo con este lugar, ¿Ya habré venido antes?´´._

_-_Oye hermosa ¿quieres bailar?-Se interesaba un chicos de orbes aguamarina.

-No gracias Gaara, prefiero a otra persona- Respondía. No esperaba que él haya venido, y mucho menos que la invitara a bailar.

-Yo sólo decía, no he podido quitarme a esas molestias de encima- Decía señalando a un grupo de chicas gritando su nombre buscándolo.

-Al parecer las perdiste- Le decía mirándolo al rostro.

-Sí pero no será por mucho-Asentía- Sólo debo encontrar a mis amigos e irme de una vez, los demás deben estar muy ocupados, creo que sólo me queda el amargado de Naruto-

-¿Naruto?- Ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar, tal vez lo había visto en algún cartel.´´ _No, estoy segura haberlo escuchado antes´´._

_-_Sí, ¿lo conoces? Verás creo que es el aspirante al premio por el idiota del siglo- Decía fastidiosamente.

_´´Naruto´´ ._Se repetía ese nombre mil veces en la mente hasta que…

-Argh!- Se quejaba llevándose la mano en la cabeza, le estaba doliendo, más que las veces anteriores, ya era insoportable.

-¿Estas bien?-Se inquietaba el pelirrojo.

-Sí, es solo que… argh! Mierda!- Decía nuevamente por el dolor punzante que sentía en la cabeza-Debo irme , por favor cuida a Temari y TenTen.-Y corrió de ahí alejándose y chocando con todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Hey, espera!- exclamaba desesperado el chico intentando en vano detenerla pues la aglomeración de todos ahí hacía muy difícil el transito normal.(N.A:XDD).

-Hermanitoo! Ven a divertirte que está buena la fiesta!- Decía muy eufórica la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras un hombre acariciaba osadamente su muslo cosa que enfureció al muchacho.

-Oye tú! Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana, pervertido-Amenazaba a lo que el otro retiró su mano de ese lugar y se marchó de ahí.

-Realmente fue buena opción Hinata, este no me dejará divertirme un segundo- Murmuraba ya algo subida de alcohol- ¿Dónde está Hinata?-Preguntó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No soportaba seguir en ese lugar, así que como pudo salió afuera para despejar un poco su mente y vaya que no era el único a diferencia de que los demás estaban despejando sus estómagos.

-Pinches alcohólicos- Maldecía internamente al creador de semejantes bebidas, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que lo único que hacía era destruir la vida de los demás?, pues no se daban cuenta y los que bebían tampoco.

-¡Sal de mi camino!- Gritaba desesperadamente una muchacha que le dio tremendo empujón para el suelo.

-¿Pero qué?- se preguntaba el rubio,? que se creían esas chicas- hey tú, la de la voz irritante!- Llamó a esa muchacha que lo había arrojado al suelo- Con un permiso era más que suficiente- Comentó furioso. Cambió su semblante al ver que esta cayó de rodillas al suelo, tenía las manos en la cabeza, al parecer le dolía bastante.

-Mierda, no para! Siento que me revienta el cerebro!- Gritaba a todo dar.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba estando de espaldas hacia ella.

-Que no es obvio que no!- Se alteraba la ojiperla- Me duele mucho, ya no puedo- Seguía quejándose.

-Ven te ayudaré- Hablaba mientras este se daba vuelta para quedar de frente con ella se agachó para levantarla y fue ahí que quedó sin aliento. No podía ser cierto, ese rostro que en este momento sólo demostraba profundo dolor, esos ojos que se abría y cerraban, podía ver exactamente el color que reflejaban estos, era inconfundible, no podía ser real.

-¿Hi-hinata? ¿Hyûga Hinata?- Preguntaba para cerciorarse de que eso era real. Que no estaba soñando!.

Por su parte ella la miró desconfiada, ¿Ese tipo conocía su nombre?.

-¿Qui-quién eres? – Interrogó ella aún con la mano en la cabeza por el dolor.

El rubio simplemente se decepcionó por esa pregunta seguro se había confundido, tal vez sólo era alguien muy parecida a ella como la rubia de hace rato, a diferencia de que esta parecía hasta un clon suyo, si no fuera por el cabello largo, afirmaría que era su Hime, pero la siguiente pregunta sólo confirmó que realmente era ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Me conoces?- Preguntó aún con desconfianza.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla sorprendido. ¡Era ella!, pero, ¿Por qué hacía esa pregunta?.

-¿No me reconoces?- Decía desesperadamente- Soy yo!, Nar….-

-¡Uzumaki!- Lo llamaban desde ahí cerca, se volteó y vio a ¿Neji Hyûga?.

-No digas nada y ven conmigo- Ordenaba el castaño.

-Pero..-

-¡Sólo ven!-

-Neji-niisan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionaba la chica con el dolor aún presente.

-Ko, encárgate de ella, lo más rápido que puedas- Seguía ordenando el castaño.

-Sí, Niji-sama-Asentía este y se giró hacia la ojiperla- Vamos Hinata-sama, debe descansar-

-Sí- Dicho esto una limosina se estacionó en el lugar, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la muchacha, inmediatamente este se cerró y rápidamente se alejó de ese sitio.

-Ahora sí Neji, ¿Me dirás que demonios está pasando?- Hablaba Naruto con mucho coraje- ¿Por qué Hinata no me reconoció?- Preguntó muy dolido.

-Te lo diré todo Naruto- Respondía este.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Muajajajajajajaja**

**OK cortito lo sé.**

**Wau, Temari y TenTen se pasan de pervertidas XDD**

**Que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Porqué a Hinata le dolía horrores la cabecita?**

**Porqué amo profundamente a Hamura? XD ok esa no jajajaja**

**Reviews? Plis**

**Y ya saben: acepto críticas, buenas, malas pero no crueles.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
